


One Word

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [24]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

If Josh would have to describe himself in one single word the only thing that came to his mind right then was: frustrated. Well, to be fair, he did find a second word, he just refused to use * sexual * in combination with the first because he felt it would have made him even more a failure then he already was. Plus, it wasn't his fault, if he looked deeper at the topic. Which was fairly odd, sitting in the bus lounge with his half hard cock in his hand, and brought no help to the problem itself at all. 

The thing was, Josh had never been one to rush and if the lack of hotel nights and the cramped space of the bus requiered...well...to speed things up, he had always found more problems then satisfaction in the end. The second thing was, Josh was pretty visual. The simple act of beating off wasn't what got him going, he needed the right pictures in his head and on a day like this, were his thoughts jumped from the curve of a naked body to the setlist they had to play this evening, his affords were enough to get him worked up but too less to get him to the edge. 

Groaning in – as so often the drummer wished he had a more colourfull vocabulary to describe his misery – frustration Josh let his head fell back on the couch then and gave it one las try, closing his eyes and envisioning something he new would always do the trick – and leave him feeling guilty as hell afterwards. 

Tyler and his wife had their own problems when it cames to the terms of sex. Although, they were more centered on the tasks of being 

a) not too obvious  
b) not to loud

which they both failed constantly. Whenever the singer gave a muffled curse or Jenna sighed a little too entusiastic at night, the ruffling of sheets in all bunks could be heard as the crew was getting ready to snatch their headphones. The most of them, that means. Josh frooze in those moments, starred in the darkness, painted pictures to the noises he got. It was kind of gross and unfair, he figured, but hey, they didn't care a lot about what people thought about them anyway. 

He had filed all of those mental snapshots well hidden in his head. To occasions ike this, when he struggled too much to concentrate, they were where he went to. Josh could not really pinpoint why the thought of his best friends screwing each other calmed him in a strange kind of way. Maybe it was because he knew both of them so well. To think about Tyler running his hands down her body was safe...predictable in a way. Of course his friend would have trusted him enough to tell him stories if he'd ask, but somehow they just never got to the topic. 

That left the desicission to think of them as the average vanilla couple, with her moans filling the air so easy, his sounding so comforting. Little did Josh knew how far from the truth that was. Still, it worked and tumbling towards his orgasm he had never felt the sensitivity of all his senses that clear as when he suddenly heared the busses door open. It was too late to cover his action and to be fair, at that point he didn't wanted to. Coming with a groan Josh turned his head and looked right into the eyes of Jenna, who where standing on the stairs.

A large white hat sat over her beautiful frame, her head tilted, but her eyes amused, her mouth sligthly parted. For a second, there was just the starring, and a very crazy feeling that he decided to explore later and stuffed into the back of his head for now, before Josh cleared enough of his bliss to realise what just had happened. "Fuck!" he hissed eloquently, cringing on his choice of words and hastly put his pants back up, stuffing himself in with shaking hands. Cearing her throat and smiling wildly at him Jenna just gave back an "Apparently." before she entered the bus and walked him by. If she may or not may have wriggled her ass a bit was left to his messed up imagination. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

If there would have been the necessarity to describe Tylers grin in one word it would have been dirty. Of course, Josh hadn't expected anything less, and had braced himself for a round of insider jokes on his behalf . Yet...nothing came, nothing more then his best friends knowing smile and a wink here and there when someone made a sexual reference. It drove Josh crazy, along with the fact that Jenna seemed to step in the game and made sure to moan extra loud everytime her husband pleased her...well, at least that was what the drummers imagination told him.

Pretty sure of his overactive mind and neglected dick betraying him Josh ignored it and just hoped that they would be over and done with her walking in on him by time. Until it happened again, this time even more embarrasing. The hotel they were staying in was overbooked and of course he ended up sharing a room with the couple. Not that they hadn't done that before, it normally where the nights were Tyler and Jenna suceeded in being quiet, but since his last encounter with thinking about them that way Josh had stayed away from giving himself pleasure. 

It was wrong, just wrong and disgusting and even if it felt good he refused to masturbate to the thought of them again. Until that night, that was. Recognising the way Tyler grabbed his wifes butt when they entered the room the drummer was quick to excuse himself to the shower to give them some privacy and ended up with his purpose melting like ice in the sun on the noises Jenna gave that couldn't even been muted by the running water. Giving in he sighed heavy when his hand found his member, and concentrated on not fainting he didn't get when the action outside stopped. 

What he got was the curtain of the shower drawn back suddenly and Tyler stepping inside casually. "Hi." the singer stated, wearing the grin he had sported for nearly a week now. "What the...Tyler! Get the hell out!" "Nope!" was the amused reply that nearly distracted the drummer from the schock of Jenna appearing at the other side of him like out of nowhere. "The...what are you doing?" he gasped, forgetting about his hand still grapping his dick, who'd developed a life on his own given the fact that he was more or less squeezed between two naked bodys.

Shrugging lightly Tyler grapped his shoulders then, spun him around and brought his lips dangerously close to his friends ear while he whispered. "We're just helping you out a bit, that's what friends are for, hm?" Startled and blinking in disbelieve Josh watched Jenna go down on her knees then, smiling up at him while she patted his hand away and lowered her lips on him. If Josh would had to describe the whole thing in one single word all that came to his mind was the "Fuck!" he hissed right then. And maybe that was the most accurate one, at least Tyler approved it with an rather husky "Apparently."


End file.
